The P
I'm Kaeli Zamora. I'm eleven years old and my best friend is an idiot named Daren Levi. We just moved to Danville in the tri-state area. Yes both of us. Our parents thought it would be to tragic if we moved away from each other, so they bought houses in the same neighborhood. Ever since the move last week, I haven't left the house. I've been to busy playing video games and such. I was playing my new game when I heard a knock on the door. "Oh Kaaaaaeeeeellllliiiii!!!!!" Yelled an annoying voice that I could easily detect as Daren's. I sighed and paused my game. I walked to the door and opened it, and there stood Daren in his regular clothing that included his blue T-shirt, blue shorts and his red and white hat. "What?" I asked sternly. "Will you come out and play?" "No." "Awww, plllllllleeeeeesssssssseeeeeee?" He kept holding the word until I finally last paitence. "Daren!" I yelled curtly, and he stopped. "There. Where have you been in the last week? Getting your head unstuck from the toliet?" I asked, trying to get off of the playing subject. "Explorin'!" I rolled my eyes. He was probably just exploring his house and backyard. Maybe, if he was that intelligent. "Oh really? What did you explore?" I asked, completely uninterested and sarcastic. "Lots of things! I..." I kind of tuned out after that and the rest was just an annoying blabbing in my ear. "Yea, whatever. Just come inside and play a video game with me." I inturrupted him, leading him inside my house. After about an hour of zomie slaying, Daren finally spoke. "Oh, and I saw about seven kids in a backyard and they were building this AMAZING building!" I rolled my eyes. "Cool," I said, not even listening. He continued until I could tell he was asking me a question. "Sure." I really wan't listening until Daren grabbed my wrist and rushed me out the door. "Daren, where are we going?" I asked, annoyed. "I already told ya'! To that one place with the kids that build AMAZING things! I want to meet them." I rolled my eyes He was just a cray idiot. As Daren continued to drag me and babble on, something caught my eye. A large ride of somesort in a suburban backyard. "Uh... Daren?" I asked, but he ignored me. He was babbling on where to find it. "Daren?" he still ignored me. "Daren!" I finally got his attention. "What Kaeli? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone?" I rolled my eyes and turned him to the ride, pointing my fingure to it. "Hey Kaeli, you found it!" He marched off and towards the direction of the ride. I rolled my eyes and... smiled? Wait, I don't smile! Not even so mildly you can hardly see it! I tried to ignore it and continue my normal facial expression and fallowed Daren. When we got there, Daren knocked on the gate door. "Daren? Do you think it's smart," I know, it's Daren we're talking about here, he's NEVER smart, "to just knock on the gate? What if they're dangorous or mean?" Daren juust looked at me like I was the idiot. "Oh Kaeli, Kaeli, Kaeli. Don't you know nothin' about being a good neighbor? Plus, I know you would protect us if they were dangorous." My eyes widened. Did he just say what I thought he said? I shrugged. It was Daren, he probably didn't understand what he just said. "Carry on." A few moments later, a boy with the pointiest face I have ever seen opened the gate. "Hello?" he asked Daren waved "Hi! I'm Daren!" The boy just looked friendily at us. "Hi, I'm Phineas." he looked at me. "Who are you?" his voice was friendly, but had some curiousness. I looked behind him. All the kids looked friendly. I guess it was safe to tell them at least my first name. "I'm Kaeli." "Yea, we just moved in last week!" Daren put his arm around my shoulder. I felt like giving him a good punch, but held it back. "She's my bestest friend!" I rolled my eyes... again. "Cool, I'm Phineas Flynn as I already mentioned. Why don't you guys come in and I'll introduce you to everyone!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Stories